A laser detection and ranging (ladar) system may be used to characterize a moving target, e.g., a target moving toward or away from the (ladar) system. The target may also be moving in a cross-range direction, and it may be rotating. When the rate at which reflected photons are received from the target is modest, photon counts may be accumulated over a relatively long period of time to improve the signal to noise ratio of the characteristics of the target that are measured. The accumulating of photon counts over a relatively long period of time may, however, result in blurring.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for ladar signal processing.